thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightcrawler
Nightcrawler, real name Kurt Johann Wagner, is a mutant possessing superhuman agility, the ability to teleport, and adhesive hands and feet. His physical mutations include blue skin, two-toed feet and three-fingered hands, yellow eyes, and a prehensile tail. Nightcrawler was orphaned and raised in a German circus before joining the X-Men and soon learned that Mystique is his mother and Rogue his foster sister. History Kurt was born to Mystique and a human German businessman. The father was prejudiced against mutants, forcing Mystique to take her son, who was only born with blue fur. As an infant, Kurt was experimented by Magneto, who was studying with the advancements of mutant powers. This treatment gave Kurt altered hands and feet, and a tail. Mystique was horrified of what Magneto had done to her son and fled with him while being chased by Magneto. Unfortunately, Mystique tripped and lose her baby in a river. He was eventually discovered by a circus performing couple, the Wagners, whom they adopted Kurt as their own son. While being raised under his foster-parents' wings, Kurt joined in the Munich Circus and becoming the "Incredible Nightcrawler". The Xavier Institute discovered and offered Kurt an enrollment to join the X-Men; in which he gladly accepted to find someone who accept his appearance other than his parents. After arriving at the Institute, Kurt attempted to capture Toad for intrusion but inadvertently teleport themselves into the Danger Room. Only Scott Summers was able to deactivated the Danger Room, and Toad promptly fled. Kurt blamed himself for much of the damages inflicted on the Institute and losing Toad. However, he was given reassurance by Superman himself and an image-inducer to look human whenever he goes out in public and attend Bayville High. Kurt would be responsible for freeing Forge from the Middleverse. During an argument with his teammate Rogue, he discovered a device created by Forge that accidentally send him to the Middleverse. His disappearance attract the concerns of his team with help from the Fantastic Four, whom they succeed in rescuing Kurt and Forge escaping the pocket dimension. Shortly following this misadventure, Kurt was stunned to learn from Professor Xavier about his true biological mother. Although Kurt felt a sense of shame of being related to an enemy of the X-Men, he was given some comfort from Superman with the belief that Mystique may not be really evil and that she actually cared for her son; she knew what her life involved and wanted something better for Kurt. Powers and abilities Kurt's mutant physiology grants him advanced agility, reflexes, balance, the ability to cling to solid surfaces, and a prehensile tail he can use to grasp and handle objects. His tail is strong enough to support his own weight. His mutation also grants him the power to teleport through inter-dimensional phase shifting vanishing from our dimension into another for a fraction of a second then reappearing instantaneously within our dimension in any pre-determined space within a limited range. When Kurt teleports he leaves behind black smoke and a smell of brimstone which is the atmosphere originating from the alternate dimension he phases into. Kurt can teleport himself as well as other people and objects. Personality Kurt has a fun-loving nature sometimes gets him (and others) into trouble. His appearance causes him to somewhat feel unsure of himself, which is why he tries to keep it hidden from others and really appreciates when others show him acceptance even with it, and deep down he wishes he could be "normal". Relationships Background information Category:Characters Category:X-Men members Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Men